


San Valentino

by towblerone



Series: AC Imagines Request Fics [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towblerone/pseuds/towblerone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio plans the perfect Valentine's Day for you, and has a special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact - The Valentine's Day customs you know today weren't developed and popularized until the 19th century by England. However, for the purpose of this fic, we're disregarding that.

To say that Ezio had been busy with the Brotherhood lately would be a massive understatement. He often did not sleep, instead focused any remaining energy into finding new recruits for the Brotherhood and speaking with his informants for news on the Cesare. While you understood he was an important and busy man, it was still disappointing that he had no time to spare for you.

It was Valentine's Day, the day of love and romance. It was a favorite holiday of yours, as love was important to you.

You knew Ezio did not have anything planned. But, you thought, why should it matter? It did not diminish his love for you.

As long as you had him, you were content.

\---

Ezio was swamped. He was so busy with the Brotherhood, but he knew how important this day was to you.

He wanted to make absolutely sure that you knew how much he loved you.

And to think that he used to be such a womanizer.

He had spoken to La Volpe and Machiavelli about tonight, and they both agreed he deserved a night off. Yet, here he was, sending the poor new recruits to find him what he needed to give you a special night. The poor recruits were running about getting roses and candles.

What he didn't tell anyone, though, was that he had a surprise up his sleeve.

Or rather, a ring.

His mother had given him the ring his father had given her when they became engaged, claiming that though he was gone, she loved Giovanni and she did not need the ring to prove it.

He knew you would be happily surprised with his plans for tonight.

\---

A recruit approached you, bearing a message from Ezio that he wanted to meet her by the Acquedotto Claudia tonight at dusk.

A bit suspicious, but intrigued, you waited until the time he had instructed to head to the aqueduct.

You rode by horse to get there. Dismounting, you looked around and found no sign of him.

"Looking for someone, love?"

You jumped, frightened, but you recognized his baritone voice.

"Ezio, you startled me!" you scolded while he embraced you, enjoying the way his deep laugh vibrated through his chest. He kissed you, leading you to a blanket placed on the soft grass. Awaiting you was a bottle of red wine.

"Ezio, you did this for me?" you said, surprised. He nodded, leading you to sit down and poured you a glass of wine.

You talked for what seemed like hours, enjoying spending time with him.

"My love," Ezio said, voice turning serious, "I have a very important question to ask you."

You waited patiently. What could he need from you?

"We have known each other for a long time now. I have come to care for you more than any woman I've ever met," he said.

He swallowed to wet his parched throat. Suddenly, his smooth demeanor and his planned speech failed him. What if you said no? Or worse, what if she came out and told you she met a new man, one who had more time to spend with her?

No, there was no turning back now. Whatever happened, happened.

"I had something romantic to say planned, but now I'd rather just ask," he said. Ezio held your soft hands in his own.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive, and do me the honor of marrying me?"

You felt the breath knocked from your body.

Did he just ask what you think he just asked?

You must have been silent longer than you thought, as Ezio's face became sad.

"I'm sorry, I should never have-"

"Yes."

Ezio looked back up at you, the light bursting from his eyes.

"Yes, Ezio," you said, voice wavering from joy, "I will marry you."

Before he could say another word, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his.


End file.
